A Surprise Inside
by sunshower cement
Summary: It took nearly fifteen years until Harry found out he hadn't been alone after his parents died. Now a new figure means far more trouble. Post CoS.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is actually a rewrite of an old fan fic I had called Awakened Elric. It takes place in HP Deathly Hallows (I will borrow from book and movie) and FMA 2003 post Shamballa. For a lot of the earlier chapters (and… probably some of the later ones) I will rely heavily on HPDH._**

 ** _Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (J. K . Rowling) or Fullmetal Alchemist (Hiromu Arakawa) or really anything but OCs._**

Harry glanced in the mirror as he washed his hands. Past a thick frame of glasses, green eyes were widened in surprise, covered a little by black hair. He didn't know what to expect, but the appearance he'd grown accustomed to since birth was not it.

'Must have been that dream,' he thought, recalling two males in front of an intricate circle that he'd seen only in movies. He could remember there was a story to it all, but what was it?

He glanced to his hands, watching as the white bubbles grew and then dissipated from the water running over him, then back at the mirror.

For a moment, all movement except the running water stopped. His breathing slowly returned to him, and he was suddenly aware he was once again staring at his eyes.

Green. They _were_ green, right?

He turned the knobs and the liquid was cut off from the pipes. Maybe it was the gold of the sink head that made him see something other than green. Maybe he was thinking of that boy, the one from his dream with deep golden eyes and light brown hair.

Harry shook his head, clearing the thoughts away. What else was there to think of now?

Four more days.

His birthday was in four more days, and soon he would be free from the Trace.

* * *

"Oi! Boy!"

Harry passed the stairs right as he heard the familiar, guttural yell of his uncle. He peered down them to see his rotund relative standing next to small man bowing in a mauve garment. How did he miss the ringing of the doorbell?

The man raised himself to look squarely at the young man. "Harry Potter!" He wore an awed smile. "An honor, as ever!"

Harry tried to hide his embarrassment. "Thanks Dedalus." He walked the expanse of stairs between them, then gestured to the living room. "My Uncle Vernon," he tried not to pause at the awkward way his mouth spat out the name; something hard to get out without jumbling the tongue. "I think you may have met. My aunt and cousin are this way-"

"Ah! Harry Potter's relatives! Good day!" The short man strode into the house as if he had always lived there. Harry's scan over the scene proved to be worth it, watching as Dudley tucked himself into his mother, Dedalus showing signs of complete oblivious bliss in a room with an atmosphere slowing growing staler with nervousness.

"I see you're packed and ready. Excellent!" The sixteen year old glanced at his rucksack and Hedwig in her cage, sitting by the doorway in patient anticipation. This, however, was not their traveling companion. "The plan is very simple. We shall leave before Harry – You know how to drive, I take it?"

Uncle Vernon began to mumble remarks as to the sanity of this man while the plan was further explained.

" _Hurry up_!" Dedalus's pocket watch yelled, snapping everyone back to the task at hand.

"Quite right," the owner agreed, pulling the item out, glancing at it, and then tucking it into his waistcoat. "Well, everyone packed and ready to go?"

There was an eerie silence over the room for a moment before Uncle Vernon proclaimed, "Tell, this is goodbye then, boy." His arm swung towards Harry's as if to shake, but kept its fisted nature, merely turning into a pendulum swing going back and forth, even as he turned away and began walking out the door, saying to his family, "Well, come along, then."

Aunt Petunia began her accustomed route to follow her husband, but Dudley stood still, staring uncomfortably at Harry.

"Diddy?" his mother asked.

"I don't understand," the adored son began. "Why isn't he coming with us?"

The family froze at the unexpected question, and even through a short explanation with white lies littered throughout, Dudley never moved, simply eyeing his cousin instead. "You're not coming?"

Harry silently shook his head no, and Dudley followed by closing his mouth, looking at the wall behind his relative, then finally back to him. "I don't think you're a waste of space."

The boy in question nodded dumbly. "Thanks, Dudley." His voice betrayed his complete confusion as the group turned to leave, Aunt Petunia breaking into a sobbing fit.

"Oh Dudders, how sweet of you!"

Harry watched in silent contemplation over a family he had wished to escape from for years on end, wondering at just how much had gone unsaid between all the members.

* * *

A sweep of his bedroom was all it took for Harry to decide it was finally time to leave. No more Number Four, Privet Drive. He wondered at how long he could avoid Surrey altogether.

The moment of weakness, however, came with a glance at the door the opened to a cupboard under the stairs. 'I used to sleep there,' he recalled. Somehow he doubted he could ever return to a space like that.

Suddenly a deafening roar filled the air, and Harry jumped, startled.

"Shit!"

He felt his eyebrows jump, wondering where that word had come from. A _crap_ here and a _damn_ there, but usually not anything beyond that.

He ran toward the kitchen window, the back garden being the source of the noise. Bodies began to appear as disillusionment charms were lifted. Harry ran out the back door at the sight of Hagrid, Ron standing close by. "All righ', Harry? Ready fer the off?"

Harry beamed. "I wasn't expecting this many of you!"

It was the worn looking Mad-Eye with a spinning eye going from sky to house that answered. "Change of plan. Let's get undercover before we talk you through it." Ron clapped his friend on the back as the group of people headed toward the kitchen's door. Harry grinned at him, scanning the group, who all had seemed to head in faster than he did. Lupin, whose hair had grayed more than expected since their last encounter; Tonks, with short hair a bright pink; Fleur, slender and beautiful next to Bill, long-haired and badly scared, even from behind; Hermione, bushy haired but walking slowly to allow Harry and a long and lanky Ron to catch up; one legged Mad-Eye; Kinglsey, who unlike all others was completely bald, with broad shoulders; Hagrid, whose hair and beard seemed to compete on what could look more wild; Mr. Weasley, spectacle awry and needing desperate attention, and Fred and George sharing a grin.

"All right, all right," Mad-Eye began as everyone settled in the kitchen, pulling out chairs or stools or opting for a counter top. "What you may have caught from Dedalus is that to abandon Plan A. What we've got on our side is that You-Know-Who doesn't know we're moving you tonight. We'll make our way for Tonks's Parents. From there you'll be able to use a port key to the Burrow. Any questions?"

All eyes were on Harry, and he wondered if the following would be considered stupid or a switch to Plan C. "Won't it be sort of obvious once-" he did a quick headcount, "fourteen of us all start flying toward Tonk's's parents?"

"Ah, I forgot to mention the key point. Fourteen of us won't be flying off. There will be seven Harry Potters moving through the skies tonight."

* * *

Harry's eyes watered from the blast of air hitting them as he sat in Hagrid's sidecar- a displeasure to him but a nostalgic joy to the giant man. He watched six polyjuice potion versions of himself split apart into separate pairs. He felt the early stage of cramps and looked toward his legs, jammed into place by a ruck sack and Hedwig's cage.

Then out of nowhere, nothing, they were surrounded. Green bursts of light began to shoot around him. The motorbike and sidecar shifted violently, and Harry hooked his feet into a bar that was underneath the exterior, reaching out as the Firebolt, his rucksack, and the cage holding his owl were jerked out.

"Hedwig!"

The broom was lost, but he managed to catch the cage and rucksack, attempting to dodge a flash of green coming his way. Harry closed his eyes, and in that brief time, he heard a screech he wouldn't forget.

His eyes snapped open to reveal a motionless body of a white owl, almost like a stuffed animal.

His mouth opened to scream her name. However, his world flashed for a moment, and he felt as the scream twisted into a smirk, hardened by something he couldn't grasp. His head turned to meet Hagrid.

" _Damn, this sucks. Your bike got any tricks you've been holding out on?_ " a voice asked. It was his register, but what was that accent?


	2. Chapter 2

Trees and fields passed by in waves and began to blur together. The sight was an unwelcome reminder of just how much had been gained and lost within the last ten years. Their mother, father, friends, bodies…

Edward Elric glared out the window of the train, feeling a nauseating wave of déjà vu wash over him. It had been two years since his brother crossed over to this parallel world, and he wondered why it had been so easy. Granted, there had been struggles with a power-hungry, mythology crazed figure head driving a pack of blondes to create weapons of mass destruction, but that aside, it had been a blood sacrifice that was the trigger portal.

"Sheißer," the man cursed under his breath. His father's life wasn't exactly a blood sacrifice when he counted the second time a circle had worked in this world, but he wondered- why just that? His eyes moved from passing trees to his pocket and he pulled out a small leather-bound notebook, rifling through handwriting a doctor's assistant could barely read.

The thought of Al never being able to return to what little family they had left haunted him. He'd always carried guilt around when it came to his brother, and although this time the younger sibling may have had a body, it felt no different.

Al had abandoned his life to be with him, and though it was welcome and wanted, it wasn't _fair_.

* * *

"Hold on, Harry, this'll do for 'em!" roared Hagrid, and Harry felt a grin twist onto his face as the giant man slammed a thick finger into a green button near the fuel gauge.

A solid brick wall erupted from the exhaust pipe. It expanded in midair, and Harry felt himself laugh harshly and his adrenaline begin to pump as three death eaters avoided it, but a fourth vanished for a moment, then, " _Dropped like a rock! Good thinking, Hagrid!"_

More killing curses began to fly past them, and Harry felt more and more like he was sinking into a void, and all he truly wanted to do was sleep, despite the yells and cheers that erupted from his body, and the strange accent that clung to them. He felt a small surge of panic, the thought of, 'Am I under a curse?'

His vision began to blur, however, and he started to believe more and more that sleeping might not be so bad.

* * *

The night air felt so clear. How long had it been? How many years?

Fifteen. He knew immediately.

His inattentive other half had finally drifted off to unconsciousness, a place he himself hardly left anymore. Although, he did seem to wake up at the most interesting times. It was almost like reading a novel, or seeing a talkie.

Wait. No, that was wrong. They were called movies now.

The wind whipped through his hair and more green sparks flew past the pair, bringing him out of his musings.

"Hagrid!" He felt like he had been pulled into a script with no knowledge of the actual lines. He opened his mouth to utter something about invisibilty or some magical crap like that when the bike swerved, and when he looked behind, three Death Eaters (that was what they were called, right?) were right behind them, with clear range to kill.

"…hold on tight!" He caught on to the last of something Hagrid had said, and he saw as the giant man slammed his whole hand onto the purple button beside the speedometer.

A loud, ear numbing roar filled the air, and a fire, white hot and blue, shot from the exhaust, propelling the motorbike like a bullet from a gun, leaving the newly possessed body of Harry Potter gripping whatever it could, cheeks rippling from the acceleration and the force of the wind combating each other.

Then there was a creaking, faster and faster until the sidecar he sat in began to peel off like it was connected by painter's tape.

 _'Ugh! Wake up ya little shit!'_ This was not the right time to come out, and definitely not the right time to just _pass his body over to some other person._ He reached into his pocket, pulling out the stick that lay so innocently against his thigh.

What did the kid learn when he was eleven? He had been awake more for that than the any other year, especially the hormone induced one that had just happened.

" _REPARO_?!" Was that right? He was grasping at straws with Latin word written on them.

It didn't matter, though, as the sidecar broke off and began hurtling toward the ground.

Maybe he couldn't do magic, he realized. Although, the very notion of him ever believing in it disturbed him. He wasn't the same anymore, and this was most definitely not the world he grew up in. He wasn't even sure if it was the world he had tried to escape with Alphonse.

He clapped his hands- an old habit, but hopefully, just hopefully it would help him think of-

An arm swooped around his waist and he felt himself pulled onto the lap of Hagrid, reminding him of a child sitting on a parent's lap.

Again, blasts of light flew past him, and he wondered just how many times each of them could scream " _Avada Kedavra_ " before their tongues gave up and quit. Did they practice for this moment?

"I'm sorry, Harry!" he heard the man who had one arm wrapped around him as though he was a teddy bear say. "I shoulda tried ter-"

"It's okay Hagrid!" There was too much action going on, and dialogue was not helping him concentrate. He felt his eyes go bleary for a moment.

 _Finally._

* * *

Harry felt himself awaken, but his pulse was quick, like he was waking up from a nightmare.

Or into one.

How was he holding his wand? Where did the sidecar go? Why was he in Hagrid's lap?

 _JUST DO SOMETHING!_

What was that voice? Harry winced, the noise sounding like someone was yelling directly into both ears.

 _You got something to knock these guys off their brooms, kid? Like a… spell or something?_

He felt adrenaline rushing though him, taking his sense of panic and telling him that he did in fact have something. " _Impedimenta_!"

The jinx hit a Death Eater squarely in the chest and he looked for a minute like a starfish, arms and legs spread as though he had been thrown against a wall before he tumbled toward the earth. A hooded figure next to him swerved, his cloak pulling away and revealing the face of Stanley Shunpike-

" _Expelliarmus_!" Harry screamed, the moment finally catching up with him.

"That's him!" a man yelled. "That's the real one!" They began to fall back, and were soon gone from view.

Once again it was just a clear night. Sky above and ground below and-

"I think we did it! I think we lost 'em, Harry!" Hagrid yelled.

 _Hold on._

Harry heard the voice, and though he wondered what it was, now wasn't the time to be asking questions. They knew he was the real Harry, which meant-

The scar began to burn like a fire was raging from it, and then Harry saw him.

Voldemort flew, unaided by anything but magic, white fingers raising his wand toward them-

There was a bang, and the engine began to spark, sending the bike careening vertically-

" _Avada_ -"

Harry's eyes shot forward toward the buttons in front of him, and involuntarily, his hand shot forward, punching a huge purple one by the speedometer.

He heard Voldemort scream "No!" as they hurtled faster toward the earth, blue and white fire- which Harry recognized as dragonfire- hurtling them away from the enemy

 _We're gonna die._

He looked back, as suddenly the wizard and his minions disappeared, but upon looking forward, with Hagrid grasping him tightly, he felt like crying.

A pond grew continuously as they began to embrace their awaiting peril.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hey guys! I was moving and with school and everything... I'm attempting to make updates more frequent. I honestly didn't expect this many people to like it. Sorry about the late update!  
_


End file.
